Hydrogen generators have been known in the art wherein hydrogen is extracted from the water molecule to provide a volatile and powerful energy source. According to the American Society of Automotive Engineers, while hydrogen is a fuel, it serves primarily as a catalyst for the fuel used causing the fuel to burn very fast, completely, and reducing the carbon footprint by up to 75%. Examples of hydrogen production methods and apparatus of the prior art are described in the following documents. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,592 to Horvath for an Electrolysis Apparatus, old technology of an electrolysis method using pulsed current to producing magnetic and thermal reactions is discussed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,371 to Zito, entitled Energy Conversion, teaches of the concept of renewable energy harvesting using hydrogen. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,894 to Cornish for a Hydrogen Supply Unit teaches of the production of hydrogen via a thermal process including water and metals for the production of fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,522 to Moulthrop for a Regenerative Electrochemical Cell System and Method for Use Thereof is prior art that teaches of an hydrogen on demand device using water employing an electrolyzer component. U.S. Pat. No. 20080047502 to Morse for a Hybrid Cycle Electrolysis Power System with Hydrogen & Oxygen Energy Storage, teaches of decompressing hydrogen and oxygen isentropically using internal combustion to generate power. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,545, issued on May 17, 1977 to Moshe et al, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,493, issued to Ross on Apr. 3, 2001, both provide teachings of “on-board” hydrogen gas generating systems for use with internal combustion engines, to afford hydrogen gas as a fuel source for combustion engines. However, in alignment with all of the prior art, such units also utilize electrolytes.